


Day Off

by Storyflight



Series: Honeythief [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AND LOVES WARRIOR CATS, And Rantaro loves froyo, Angst, Background Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He purrs too, Implied Sexual Content, It was all going to be fluff and maybe smut but then something came up, Kissing, Light Angst, Literally almost all of my pairs are into pet play because I said so, Minor pet play kink, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Not A Happy Ending, Nothing NSFW its just mentioned, Other, Pet Names, Shuichi loves Warrior Cats, They mention sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Treat Yo Self, and their kitten, ish, lots of fluff, more implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Those two always say that Rantaro and I will be married soon enough. I don’t think I’m ready…Perhaps I will talk to Kaede later in the summer and maybe...just maybe…The Detective leaned forward to rub some rice off of their cheek.“Thanks”One day I will definitely show Rantaro how much I love them…--Shuichi and Rantaro go out to town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Fluff, THEN MORE THINGS HAPPENED  
> I might end up writing Smut in the future with them because...it's what they deserve

**18 May**

 

_ Nakano Amami’s Memorial is on the 1st of June at 230pm _

 

Shuichi and Rantaro went out in town today.

The two received the news about Nakano’s memorial. Not only that, their father received her ashes. It made Rantaro very uneasy, tossing and turning in the bed and trying to distract themselves.

 

Shuichi suggested that they should spend the day out. Away from the house, away from family members, and anything that could upset them. 

 

They agreed, leaving a soft kiss on his lips and changed into comfortable attire. It was rather hot outside, so the clothing was lighter than usual. 

That was for Rantaro. Shuichi is not a fan of showing any sort of skin and covered himself up.

 

The couple had their phone off for fewer distractions. They did the same thing during a couple of trips and it decreased his anxiety tenfold. One of the best suggestions Rantaro gave to him when they travel, it made everything much more enjoyable.

He’s prone to checking his phone for anyone who might be messaging him. He would never reply to them instantly, only to see if there was an emergency or an important message. It  _ never  _ happened, so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about right now.

 

“Huh?” Shuichi halted because his lover did as well, staring at one of the stores.

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Frozen Yogurt” Rantaro tugged his arm childishly and pointed at the small ice cream parlour a couple of stores away from them. 

 

Of course.

 

“You’re so cute, you know that right?”

“What? No!” They huffed, “Anyway...Frozen Yogurt”

 

That’s their guilty pleasure. If there’s one thing they can eat all day, it’s that frozen treat, either that or “regular” ice cream. Shuichi was not sure what was the difference taste-wise, but Rantaro would take down a man for a nice spoonful of a frozen treat.

 

It might be an exaggeration for Shuichi, but it brought the point across.

 

What matters is that they’re interested in food. Rantaro barely ate all month and had one meal for the last two days. It’s not the best idea to eat something this sweet for the first time today, however, this is Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer. They’ve eaten  _ many  _ different things from their travels.

 

“Aw, Puppy is hungry~?” He teased.

“For Frozen yoghurt. Nothing else”

“Of course you are, come on” Shuichi tugged them inside the shop.

 

He loves Rantaro.

Enough to deal with the awful smell of this place. The store was not foul or dirty, it was really clean, the odour made him uncomfortable. 

It smells cold, the assortments of toppings and flavours were strong and made his nose hurt. It’s not the first time Shuichi would have to deal with smells similar to this. There are several different places he disliked going because of the smell:

 

Anywhere that only sells candles and body products such as body wash and perfume. 

Hair salons, the smell of the shampoo is awful.

Beaches and anywhere with lots of water.

Large auditoriums. That sucks because he loves watching orchestras and musicals live.

Meat stores.

And ice cream parlours.

 

_ The things I do for love.  _ He watched Rantaro carefully pick out each flavour. Cookies n Cream in the corner, with Pink lemonade and Cake Batter mixed together, some more cookies n cream, and finishing it with more pink lemonade.

 

All of this made no sense, who would mix a drink flavour with cake flavour? Maybe to Rantaro, it tasted heavenly, Shuichi finds the combination odd.

 

Then again, neither of them would be considered “normal” to most. That’s one of the reasons why he fell for them.

 

Once the main portion was done, there was a couple of times. Once again, this made no sense whatsoever. There was the cookie topping, then fruit toppings, and even cereal toppings. Imagining the taste made their stomach hurt.

 

_ What a weirdo! But that’s my weirdo.  _

 

Shuichi probably fell in love with them even more after watching all of that. He’s seen it so many times before with the same happy smile and wide eyes because of this little dessert. It’s just like a puppy with a new toy.

 

This is why they’re such a big puppy in Shuichi eyes.

Boy, he loved that puppy so much. 

 

“Do you want to sit down and eat or keep walking around?”

“I can eat while walking” They beamed, “Come on, maybe we can go somewhere you would like”

 

“Heh...it’s fine, you know I enjoy walking around and simply...observing”

“Easy to please! Well, least for this...you become really spoiled when we…”

“Rantaro!”

“I’m joking!” The Adventurer ruffles his hair, “Come on, let’s keep walking”

 

_ They’re not wrong either. _

 

What to do now? They went to a couple of shops and made new ideas for their house, eyed at a pet store which they would’ve gone inside but knew Shuichi might come back with a new baby, and revisiting small shops that recognised Shuichi and Rantaro. 

 

Shuichi had the thought of seeing a movie. What was available right now? He wasn’t sure if Rantaro was comfortable about sitting down for a couple of hours for a movie. Then there’s the possibility of whatever movie they watch could trigger Rantaro.

 

_ I’m being too cautious. Rantaro is their own person if they want to do something that can. I’m their boyfriend, not their caretaker. _

 

“Do you want some? I don’t mind sharing”

“No, thank you...that’s all yours, love” Shuichi is keeping himself from eating a lot today. He ate breakfast so far and that’s it.

 

_ If we have lunch, I’ll eat, I need to slack off the food...or else I’ll gain more weight and it’ll show.  _

 

“Are you sure?”

“All yours, Ran-chan”

“Got it” With that confirmation, they finished the rest of their frozen treat. It was a generous amount of frozen yoghurt too. Not enough to be full, enough to satisfy for a couple of hours...if it was eaten with something else.

 

“Don’t complain if your stomach starts hurting”

“I will, and you will have to give this puppy tummy rubs”

“Noooo, I can’t. Not while we a— OH MY GOD!”

“H-HAH???”

 

Shuichi pulled the bottom of Rantaro’s shirt, strong enough for them to drop the empty cup from his Frozen Yogurt.

 

“B-Blueberry?! What is it?!”

“LOOK!! LOOOOOOKKKK!!”

 

He was pointed at the bookstore. There was a couple in the display, recently released and visible for all to see. One of them was the one and only...

 

“I’m  _ pretty  _ sure you have that Warrior Cats book already”

“Nooo! I don’t! I’ve been trying to look for them forever and they finally have it in stock!! Finally,  _ Path Of A Warrior  _ is here!”

“Isn’t that the one with Redtail?” Rantaro wasn’t as invested in Warriors as Shuichi, but they are reading the series and understood most of his exciting talks. They’re still in the Third Arc while Shuichi is keeping up to date with everything.

 

“Yeeesss! And there’s one with Shadowstar too! Dawn Of The Clans is by far my favourite arc in the series. Although...a Vision Of Shadows is a close second”

“When can I read Dawn of The Clans?” They kneeled down and picked up the trash they dropped.

“Hmm, well it’s separate from the main series. There are no spoilers from what you’re reading right now. Let me know when you’re done with Power Of Three and we can talk”

 

Rantaro nuzzled his cheek affectionately. 

 

“H-Hey! Ran-chan!” He laughed. 

 

“You’re such a dork”

“Shut up”

“Don’t deny it~” Rantaro raised their eyebrows, “Let’s go get them for you”

 

He felt so tickled.

Shuichi and Rantaro’s trip to the bookstore was quick and to the point. He ventured to the section, picked up the book, and—

 

“Shuichi?! You never told me they made a series with  _ dogs _ !”

“Oh…” Rantaro was next to him, scanning at the other books from the same author.

“Yea! I have the whole first arc back at home! It starts off slow, but picks up! It’s really good...pretty violent compared to Warriors”

“Can I start reading that too?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s perfect, a series about dogs for a puppy like yourself~”

 

“E-Eh…” Rantaro averted their gaze away from him, chuckling sheepishly. “Shouldn’t I be saying the same thing? A kitten reading a book about other cats?”

“Ran-chaaaaaaaaannnnn!” He nudged their shoulder, “Be quiet~”

 

_ I adore it when they call me Kitten. _

_ Especially their kitten.  _

 

He bought the book for himself and three of the second series of  _ Survivors.  _ He will pick back up that series eventually, after reading his new book. He’s pretty sure Rantaro will enjoy  _ Survivors  _ more than Shuichi.

 

The rest of the day went very well, almost too well. Rantaro expressed no sadness or grief right now. They were so happy, going on as if nothing was wrong. Just a couple of days ago they were on the bathroom floor in tears.

 

_ Once we leave, they might go back to that stage. I don’t want that. _

 

He couldn’t keep Rantaro out here forever but needs to think of plans for the future. As the memorial draws closer and more people fly in for Nakano, Rantaro is going to have a harder time getting through daily life.

 

The morning after their moment in the bathroom, they refused to leave the bed and slept the whole day away. Rantaro never enjoys sleeping for a long period of time. The last thing anyone needs is Rantaro to fall into a bad depressive state. 

 

The two went out for a small lunch. Rantaro led the conversation about Miu planning on proposing to Kaede. She was in shambles while trying to find the best way to tie the knot with her. Shuichi was so happy for them, they’ve been together longer than Shuichi and Rantaro, madly in love to this day.

 

_ Those two always say that Rantaro and I will be married soon enough. I don’t think I’m ready… _

_ Perhaps I will talk to Kaede later in the summer and maybe...just maybe… _

 

The Detective leaned forward to rub some rice off of their cheek.

 

“Thanks”

 

_ One day I will definitely show Rantaro how much I love them… _

 

After lunch, Rantaro and Shuichi decided to head back to their house and lay down. The Adventurer collapsed on the bed, belly up and hands behind their head. Shuichi rested his chin on their soft belly, sinking just a tad.

 

“You kitten”

“Nya…” He curled closer to Rantaro.

It was still rather early. The sun was up and it will be sunset in the next two or so hours. Shuichi wanted to sleep. 

 

“What am I going to do with this little kitten?”

“Love meee, Pet meeee, kiss mmmeeee”

Arms wrapped around him.

 

“I already do that”

“I want more of it”

“So spoiled…” softly petting the top of Shuichi’s head, they sighed lovingly. “I love you so much”

 

Shuichi purred loudly. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve been in such a calm state of mind. They’ve been so stressed out this month and it’s only going to progress in the future.

It’s sad how he thinks that, but that’s his thought process. It’s hard to think on the positive side with so much chaos.

They definitely need to plan more days out.

 

Maybe they can plan a big trip? Shuichi enjoyed travelling with them around the world, it’s the first thing the two did after graduating. They were all around the world for a year and a half, then settled home to a new place just for the two of them. 

 

“I love you too, Ran-chan. Is there anything you want to do later? Not today I mean, something this week. We can plan something…”

 

“I’m not sure...maybe we can go to a cat cafe, a park, a nice dinner, visit someone, and we can…”

Their voice trailed off.

 

“We can what?”

“...Er”

“Go on…?”

 

Shuichi is a talented detective. He’s able to deduce specific answers without the other saying a word. He knew what they were going to say, the answer was shown as clear as glass and in both of their minds for a while.

 

“...Have sex?” Their tone was fidgety with a nervous smile to finish it off. Them making love is nothing new to them. Rantaro was never one who had a strong desire for sexual intercourse, only a couple of moments here and there. Shuichi was uncomfortable at first when the topic was brought up, then it ended really well.

 

Paris, France. How ironic that they became intimate for the first time in the so-called city of love. They spent the whole day exploring, enjoying the scenery, taking photos, and falling head over heels with how Rantaro spoke French.

 

It sounded so hot, the best way to put it. He couldn’t help but blush every time they spoke to someone. Rantaro wasn’t trying to sound so lovingly, it just happened! Shuichi heard them speak several languages so fluently, then there’s French…

French and German.

 

Rantaro caught on and said a couple of romance lines in French. Shuichi had no idea what it meant and yet his heart melted every time. The feeling grew and he found the voice sexy instead of hot. He grew a little impatient and wanted Rantaro to go back to the hotel with him.

 

They made it back, there was more French talking, and then they made love.

Shuichi will never forget that moment. 

 

“You...You want to?” Stupid question, Shuichi.

 

“...Been really wanting it for a while now. I really want  _ you _ ”

“And...I want you too” Shuichi shuddered from the tone in their voice.

 

“We don’t have to now. Just a thought”

“Oh, I understand. But if you do something to provoke me, it’s  _ on _ ”

“Oh I know, you naughty, spoiled kitten” They took one slender finger and stroked under his chin, just like a cat.

 

Of course, he would start purring from that. His eyes fell low with the soft feeling calming the detective. 

“You’re doing this on purpose…”

“You’re so cute, I love hearing you purr”

 

_ Rantaro… _

 

His amber eyes blinked open.

_ I haven’t talked to anyone. _

 

“Oh...I’ll be right back, Ran-chan”

There was a saddened look on their face. “Alright, I’ll be here”

 

Shuichi didn’t want to leave them. He had an itching feeling that he needed to check his phone and see any messages from the day. Shuichi has to exit the room for this, sitting inside the kitchen and opening his phone.

 

_ Lots of missed notifications. _

 

He bit his tongue. One was a text from Kaede about possibly coming over this week, let’s answer that and reply with “Yes of course”. The rest were from family members, telling him to pick up the phone and several missed calls.

There were some voicemails too, but he’s going to avoid them for now.

 

The most recent missed call was from one of his cousins, Ren.

 

“Oh…” It was about twenty minutes ago since she called. Shuichi felt his tension rise from the sight of it and quickly called her back. Was there something wrong? Is she hurt? Did her Father do something to her?

 

He’s silently hoping everything is alright.

 

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey! I’m so sorry I didn’t pick up! I was busy all day”

_ “Oh, it’s okay, Shuichi. I saw you on my ride home. You were with Rantaro, right? It looked like you two were having a really nice time” _

 

Shuichi tugged his collar in embarrassment. “Ya, we did...anyway, what’s up? Are you okay?

_ “I’m fine, don’t worry. I haven’t told Father anything. It’s about Nozu. She passed away this morning” _

“She…”

 

Shuichi and his Great Aunt Nozu were never in the best terms. The last conversation they had left a sour taste in his mouth too. He never wanted to hate her, any of his family members, no matter what actions they do to make Shuichi loathe them.

He still respects her and tolerated her until she spats out unnecessary remarks like earlier this month. Now, he’s unable to apologise for his actions.

 

_ Why am I the one needing to apologise?! _

 

“Oh…I’m...I’m sorry”

That’s the only thing he was able to say.

 

_ “We were trying to call you about it. They said she died in her sleep, the funeral is still being planned and I will let you know everything from Dad” _

“They...They want me there?”

_ “Everyone wants you there. I asked Dad if that happens, we have to call you Shuichi. He was pretty mad, but finally groaned and said ‘Fine Fine!’” _

 

Ren was such a sweet girl.

 

“Thank you for letting me know. I have to go now...Rantaro is not doing so hot still”

_ “Are you two able to come over? There are so many people here...and more coming over” _

“Actually...I think I can, I’ll ask Rantaro. If we can, I’ll see you in half an hour”

_ “Thank you, Bye Shuichi” _

“Bye…”

 

The two of them hung up.

 

_ Goddamnit. _

 

He didn’t feel bad about it at all. Two reasons why she was really old and foul to Shuichi. There was minor remorse, barely enough to have his chest tighten. Shuichi wasn’t so sure how to  _ feel. _

 

“...It was bound to happen”

Shuichi headed back to the bedroom. Rantaro displays no signs of misery or woe, they were messing with the arms of a cat plush Rantaro bought for him during Hope’s Peak.

 

“Oh! Hey! Who was calling?”

“Ren, are you ready to meet the rest of my family?”

Rantaro eyes narrowed. “I don’t think they’ll like me”

“Once again, they’re missing out. Ren...Ren needs me right now”

“Then I’m coming”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s an absolute lie. They won’t be okay, they’ll never be okay. Rantaro simply needs to hold in this facade for this moment so Shuichi won’t worry even more than usual.
> 
> He _needs_ a break from their sorry ass.
> 
> \--
> 
> Rantaro and Shuichi are with the Saihara household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha....Hahahha...........aahh.......  
> Goddamnit, I know its been like...two months since I started this series and when everything happened but....goddamnit
> 
> If you're new here, please look at the notes in the series, thank you

**22 May**

 

“Hey...are you okay?”

“....Eh”

Shuichi and Rantaro sat uncomfortably in the corner of the house. After the death of Nozu, they called everyone for dinner almost every other day. Shuichi refused to come to any unless his cousins were there.

 

“There’s so much food but…” Rantaro shuffled their hands in their lap. “I still can’t eat”

“When is the last time you’ve had a meal, Rantaro?”

“...I ate a little throughout the day. But a full meal was two days ago”

“Rantaro—“

“I would if I could! I  _ can’t!  _ I’m sorry…”

“It’s...It’s Fine”

 

_ When will Ren be here by now? Same with everyone else… _

 

The days they said his cousins will be here, they were not. Ren appeared one time and then had to leave for a school event. Since then...it seemed like they’re lying to him about his cousins.

 

_ Ryusei should be coming home soon too... _

 

“Saihara, is this Rantaro?”

He flinched.

“...I’m Rantaro Amami” they introduced themselves, extending a hand to his relative. “I’m Shuichi’s boyfriend, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

 

He has to commend them from remaining so calm around his relatives after everything they learned about them. 

 

Wait, his grandfather called him  _ Saihara.  _ Not [XXX], just Saihara. It wasn’t Shuichi, but much better than last time.

 

“What’s with all of that jewellery, young man?! It makes you look like some sort of bad boy, is that what you really are? Has Saihara been lying about you?”

“It’s just a preference. I promise that my appearance doesn’t correlate with my behaviour”

“Uh-Huh, you know all of the ladies and gents are gonna judge you!”

“They can do whatever”

“If you and Saihara plan on getting married and having kids, you need to show the proper appearance!”

 

Hearing all of this made Shuichi’s skin crawl.

 

“Well that’s not happening anytime soon, but I do appreciate your concern. Do not worry about me”

“...Your generation makes no sense”

 

His grandfather left. Rantaro leaned back on the couch and heaved an annoyed sigh.

 

“That was eventful” they muttered.

“Yeah…I'm surprised he actually called me Saihara, I call that an improvement” He was pleased the first time they came and one of his aunts called him  _ Shuichi.  _

 

“Do you know where Ren is?”

“Absolutely no idea, I tried texting her and nothing…”

 

He fiddled with his phone in his hands. He grows more and more worried every day about her. Did his Uncle have something to do with this?! Is she not feeling well?

 

Shuichi texted her. Rantaro rested their head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. He could feel slight shaking, not because they’re cold, this is not a new action.

 

“Don’t...Don’t think about it” When Rantaro Thinks about what happened to their mother, they start to panic. He hates thinking like this, but the only way for them to be somewhat okay is not thinking about her at all.

 

“Saihara? Is your friend sleepy?” It was his Aunt on his Dad’s side, one he never cared about. 

And Friend? They’re more than that, but he could care less right now.

“I’m fine...he’s just comfortable” Rantaro purred. That was enough to make him slightly blush. If his family wasn’t around, Shuichi would give them a soft kiss in return.

 

His aunt shrugged and left. Everyone was talking about Nozu and arrangements for the funeral,  _ that’s the fun part. _

 

Shuichi has been to many funerals for his family members. None of them he was super close to and wasn’t _that_ upset when they went on. He almost built a tolerance for them.  
Rantaro is about to witness their first funeral (their family called it a memorial, it was still the same thing? There’s no open casket because their mother was cremated) and they were not ready for it at all. It was also taken place in their place, where they lived with the rest of the Amami family before living with Shuichi.

 

How will that work out?

 

“Shuichi…?”

A small tug came from his sleeve. It was Ren, black hair a mess and red eyes low. She was a mess.

 

“Ren!” He yelped. Rantaro blinked opened their eyes from the sudden shout.

 

“Oh! Hey...Hey Ren”

“Rantaro, can I hug you?”

 

They nodded. Shuichi watched his cousin hurry over to them and pull them in for a tight hug. It was a very heartwarming moment to witness, if only it were not for such a sad reason.

 

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s...It’s Okay”

“Please let me know if you need anything! Oh...and Shuichi, I need to talk to you in private. It'll be quick”

 

“...Okay”

 

_ This cannot be good. There’s no way this is anything good. _

 

He left a gentle kiss on Rantaro cheek before leaving with his cousin to one of the vacant rooms. The sad, puppy-like look on their face made Shuichi’s heart hurt.

 

_ I’ll be back. I promise you I won’t leave your side while you’re going through this. _

 

Once they went into the room, the young girl looked around, then sighed heavily.

"Did your father find out?"

"What? No! He does not know...It's just...I miss Nozu...I know she was not the nicest all the time but death is terrible"

 

"You're right..." Shuichi only wished that he was on better terms with her before she passed. 

 

"...and I don’t think I’m ready for my first funeral. I’m scared...Shuichi, I don’t know what to do”

“Hey, I’ll be there with you the whole way. Do not worry. They’re not fun, rather sad, but nothing bad will happen while I’m there. Oh...do you know when it is?”

“I believe it’s the 1st of June”

 

_ Oh fuck _

 

“June?”

“It’s not here either...I believe it’s taking place in her hometown”

 

_ This can’t be happening. _

 

It had to be on the same day, it had to be one or the other. Shuichi hates making decisions and this one is  _ awful.  _

 

He goes to every funeral no matter what, even if the majority of the family treats him poorly. He’s still there for moral support and comfort. Then Rantaro can barely function throughout the whole day without sobbing.

 

“HEY!”

Ren and Shuichi flinched from the sudden loud noise. Shiro was in front of the doorway with his arms closed.

 

_ What did I do this time?! _

 

“You’re going to be at the funeral, right Saihara?!”

 

“Y-Yeah…” he felt his conscience punching him straight in the gut after saying that. God, why was he so stupid?! Why did that come out of his mouth?!

 

He felt sick. Shuichi had to choose to support his family or Rantaro. No matter what, one will be upset, but which one will matter more in the end?!

 

Decisions are awful. His stomach felt worse, either from all of the food he’s eaten or the overwhelming anxiety.   
_Why does all of this have to happen now? Rantaro is going to be so mad at me. I'm either going to let my family done or Rantaro's family. What if I go to neither? Oh my god...no I cannot take this._   


He heaved.

“I gotta throw up”

"What?"

"P-Please move..." He wheezed, "I have to throw up..."

 

——

 

Rantaro fell asleep while Shuichi was talking to his cousin. They remembered Shuichi nudging them with a sickly look on his face and asking to go home. Afterwards, Rantaro collapsed on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

They did not want to get up, they wanted to never leave the house and simply be trapped here forever. No one to bother them, no one to mention their mother, just them and Shuichi.

 

Speaking of Shuichi, he returned from going to the bathroom. He must've thrown up again, will he be okay?

Shuichi climbed onto the bed and looked down at them.

"Hey"

“Kiss me” Rantaro demanded. They desired any type of affection from Shuichi,  _ anything.  _

 

“It sounds like you want more than just a kiss”

“...I do, please, everything just keeps getting worse and I need you so much”

 

Shuichi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You know it just keeps being worse? My sisters are having a hard time at school. My Grandmother...oh boy, I don't want to go into detail about that...Father has been drinking more. He drinks responsibly, never to the point he gets drunk...but he might. What if it gets so bad that he gets into a bad accident? I-If he dies I…” 

 

Shuichi leaned down, pressing his lips against theirs for merely two seconds before releasing.

 

“Rantaro…stop...stop thinking for a bit”

“...I’m sorry”

“No no...it’s okay…” Shuichi lowered himself further and gave their belt a small tug.

 

Oh _thank god_ , Shuichi understood their motive and agreed with it. They nodded excitedly, then Shuichi started to take off their belt.

 

He stared at it for a moment, then threw it on the ground.

 

Something was on his mind.

“We have condoms, right?” Shuichi asked.

“Of course, better to be safe than sorry”

 

“Just making sure…” Shuichi started to purr and pull down their pants. Once again, he hesitated.

 

Rantaro lifted themselves up.

 

“H-Huh?” Shuichi blinked in confusion. “Don’t...Don’t you want this?”

“I do, but it’s hard for me to fully be in the mood when you’re distracted. What are you hiding? Go ahead and tell me more bad news”

 

It was so pessimistic for them to say. The colour in Shuichi’s eyes grew dark from the comment and looked away from them. Rantaro didn’t mean it, well...they sort of did.

 

“Nozu’s funeral is the same as your Mother's ...and they want me to go...and I accidentally said I would be there”

 

Rantaro didn’t speak.

 

“I’m sorry! It was my mistake! I freaked out, then it got so bad that I got sick! That’s why we left early. I’m so awful! I can let them know I messed up and go to yours! UGH! If you wish not to be with me because of this, then so be it. I’m a terri—“

 

“Shut up” their voice was firm and rather powerful given their mental state. Shuichi stopped talking and whimpered very slightly.

 

“I’m not mad at you, just at the situation. Go to Nozu’s funeral, Ren needs you, so will everyone else. I’ll be okay on my own...I have my family”  
"But...I want to be there with you!"  
"Please go help everyone else, I will be fine"

 

That’s an absolute lie. They won’t be okay, they’ll never be okay. Rantaro simply needs to hold in this facade for this moment so Shuichi won’t worry even more than usual.

 

He  _ needs  _ a break from their sorry ass.

 

“I love you” he breathed, “I promise that after this, I won’t leave your sight”

“No need to say that. Anything could happen and we have to accept that. I love you too, I love you so much...but how about we don’t do anything tonight...another time”

“That’s fine” Shuichi nuzzled their face affectionately, purring again and making all of those cute noise Rantaro adores.

 

They’re going to hold on to this moment for as long as they can. Rantaro knows after this will be a disaster.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just explain,  
> Someone really close to me, someone who I really needed, was unable to attend the memorial because their relative passed and had to go out of the state and damn that was sad.  
> I was NOT mad at them at all when this happened, just bad things happening at the worst times...
> 
> Anyway YES, this series is still being worked on because AHAHA!!

**Author's Note:**

> The death of Nozu was...not planned? Once again, this story is loosely based off things that have been going on with me
> 
> Nozu's death is not based on me, someone different, and then other complicated things. There is no need for a whole bunch of details, all you need to know is that Rantaro? *Points at them* Lots of projection on them  
> Yeah!! FUN!!!


End file.
